What’s Blind is so True
by Calyce
Summary: “What’s blind is so true”, but will Lily manage to figure out the meaning before 7th year ends? Will she understand what James really means to her and how James views her? Times have change. People change. R


**Disclaimer: **You know what's what. JKR owns the characters we're very fond of. Although the other stuff is Mine.

**Summary: **"What's blind is so true", but will Lily manage to figure out the meaning before 7th year ends? Will she understand what James really means to her and how James views her? Times have change. People change. People do things for family, friends, and love. L/J R&R

--------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The First Feud**

--------------------------------

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad. Get better." Lily whispered to herself. Lily couldn't help herself and so she sighed. It was seventh year, the last year, the final step, the finishing touch, the concluding of Hogwarts, the last and highly favorable memories she'll remember or so she hoped for. She could only think that and only of that as she walked unconsciously towards the Hogwarts Express.

Onboard, she headed towards compartment 18 where she would always find her two best friends. But, today it all started to change, somewhat. She stepped to turn and open the door when she suddenly heard a male voice.

"Just watch, we'll beat good ol' Snape in a game of Quidditch. He has no skills. By far, it's really sad. He just tries to hard."

Lily thought hard. She heard that voice before. Who was it? She stepped back until another voice rang from the compartment.

"This is some fancy compartment isn't it? Can't believe we never found it. 6 years worth of that old rust we had. Wonder who's been using this."

Disgusted, Lily turned to search for her friends. As usual, her temper kicked in.

_That's **our** compartment, not those good-for-nothing male hags._

She turned and slid open the door. While doing so, Lily failed to notice compartment 17, right behind her, open with her best friend, Calyce calling out her name. It was bad timing for both of them.

"Excuse M-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lily looked up to see who it was. _James Potter. The spoiled, conceited, prickly imbecile called James Potter._

"Can you hear me? Or is it that you've gone deaf? What do you think you're doing? This is _our _compartment. So if you would, leave." He spat.

"Really? Surely you've been mistaken. This isn't _your _compartment. You don't even have your crude name on it and yet it's yours. You didn't even buy and yet you call it yours. You've never even used it and you _think _it's yours. Sad, really. So if you would, please leave. " She mocked him.

"And who do you think you are?" He blandly asked.

"You have a point. Since you say so, this is _my _compartment. You see? My name is written write there, on the wall. Do you see it?" Peter chipped in.

"Shut up, Peter!"

With a glare from James, Peter piped up. Sirius got up and sighed. "Look, we got here first so you might as well go find another compartment."

"Oh please, Sirius, don't soften up." Disgusted, he turned to Lily. "And for you, you best be on your way. Go cry home to your little daddy waiting for you. Oh boo hoo."

"Oh I didn't know you were a baby, Potter. Want me to get you a Bib? I sure Sirius gladly burps you and puts you to sleep every night."

"Shove it, Evans. Or you're going to get it."

"Oh, I'm quivering. Get me a blanket. Oh wait, does the fat baby need it?"

"That's it." James took out his wand and lunged at Lily. As he began his hex, Remus snatched his wand off. "What are you doing?"

Remus came into the compartment placed James' wand in this jacket pocket and sat down.

"What are you doing Remus? Give me back my wand!" James demanded. Remus simply ignored him and turned to Lily.

"Lily, is it?"

"Yes"

"Look, we're very sorry for taking your compartment. I highly suggest that you go find your friends before this one hexes- James, get off me!"

"Give me back my wand!" He struggled along with Remus.

Lily sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll leave."

"Not yet. I'm not done with you."

"Ha. Go choke on a chocolate frog. Would do you good."

"EVANS!" A voice came from behind her.

_What now?_ Lily turned to look behind her and she found a group of girls with red and pink blushes all over they're faces. _They're mad? ... Embarrassed? … Oh it's the James Potter Fan Club. Crap. Bunch of desperate girls… And their leaders …Aimee Galliann and Andria Catrade._

_I'm in for it._

"What do you think you're doing Evans?"

"I've been asked that a lot today. I was simply trying to get my compartment back."

"Wasn't so simple after all was it? Screaming at James?"

"Who? The Baby? Ha!"

Everyone seemed to be curious on what was happening. Practically all the doors open at the same time.

"Take that back!" shouted James

"That's quite alright. I've decided I won't" Lily smirked and with that, she walked off to the next compartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily finally found her two best friends, Rhylys Leighsith and Calyce Aviare.

"Lils? Have you gone mad? Exactly what did you think you were doing?" questioned Calyce.

"Congratulations Cal, you've joined the other twats that asked me that"

"Sorry Lily, but really? Did someone screw with your brain or something?"

"Yea Lils, as much as we know you have a bad temper, we'd never imagined you doing that" Rhylys added.

"I really thought you guys would be on my side. I _did_ fight for our compartment and both of you are against me?"

"We're always on you're your side Lils. Just lighten up. It's our last year in the Hogwarts. Do you really want to waste your time blowing off steam on Potter?" Calyce insisted.

"No"

"Exactly. Now did you even bother to get our letter? It importantly stated that we'd be in compartment 17, _not_ 18." Rhylys pointed out.

"Uhm. No. Petunia always handles the mail." Lily said, with a full guilt trip tone.

"Well that's understandable, I guess"

There came a sudden long pause between the three best friends.

Lily, awkwardly uncomfortable with the odd silence still couldn't stand what just happened with Potter. She managed to slip, "Damn that Potter".

"Oh c'mon Lils, he's not that bad. But to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what going to happen this year. I feel chills going down my spine." Rhylys shivered. "Well, at least I'll have you daft idiots by my side"

Calyce perked up, "You've got a point there Rhy, I'd rather have you two than a moron"

_Pause._

"Lils?" chorused Rhylys and Calyce

_Pause._

"Uhm… I'm fine. I just need my daily sugar."

- **A/N –** Alrightee… so this was my first time ever writing a fanfic. I guess I've started on a stable 1st chappie. If this is far by bad Riz, please be honest. I have no idea what I'm doing. You forced me to write and so I'm writing. Uhm, I think this was a very bad rush job… Needless to say that I only wrote this for the simple fact that I'm very, very bored. I'd also like to point out how to pronounce my character's names. Calyce (not so hard) Kal-iss Next, Rhylys Rie-liss **not** rih-liss. :)

If you actually, like it feel free to Review. If you didn't, you've just waited countless minutes of your life. :)


End file.
